Breast Envy
by Roxius
Summary: Suika is disraught over not having breasts, and believes that she's ugly without them. Yuugi, however, thinks differently. Suika X Yuugi, shoujo ai, yuri, oni love. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project.

A/N: Ho ho ho...ONI LOVE!!!! :3 Yuugi Hoshiguma X Suika Ibuki

By the way, on a random note, did you know that there's a manga about Jesus and Buddha living as roommates in modern-day Tokyo...?

* * *

Suika Ibuki stared intensely back at her reflected image as she stood in front of the large mirror, completely nude. Bringing her hands up to her chest, a deep scowl formed on her lips. She despised having no cleavage whatsoever. She hated being surrounded by so many other well-endowed women, especially when one of those well-endowed women happened to be her girlfriend Yuugi. In fact, it bothered her so much that some days she would just lock herself away in her room and cry while getting drunk off of the unlimited supply of sake she kept hidden underneath her bed.

Unfortunately, today happened to be one of those days.

"GODDAMMIT ALL!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO FRICKIN' FLAT-CHESTED?!!! I HATE NOT HAVING BREASTS!!!!" Slamming a chair, a bookcase, and a desk up against the bedroom door, Suika buried herself underneath the covers of her bed, and covered her face with her hands as she waited for the tears to come pouring out. After about a few minutes, she could feel her eyes finally begin to tear up.

'All I want is to be beautiful, and have nice big breasts just like Yuugi-chan and the others...why can't I be beautiful like them...?'

Suddenly, while Suika was choking back a heavy sob, she heard a loud knock on the other side of the door. Speak of the oni, it happened to be none other than Yuugi Hoshiguma.

"Hey, Suika-chan...you alright in there?" Yuugi asked, her words slightly muffled from behind the bedroom door. She had a soft, sweet tone in her voice, which was something usually unheard of from a vicious oni-woman such like her.

Wiping away her tears with her arm, Suika sat up in bed as she exclaimed, "Go away, Yuugi!! I...I need to be alone for a while, alright?!! Just...just let me have some space, okay?!!"

A pregnant silence befell the two oni girls. "...You're upset about being flat-chested, aren't you?" Yuugi remarked, and Suika grimaced. She hated it how her lover always seemed so good at figuring out things like this so easily. It was both a turn on and a turn off at the same time, in a way.

'I guess there's no point in trying to deny it now...not like I'm gonna admit it without a fight, though!!' Suika thought as she snapped loudly, "Yeah?! So...so what?!! I'm allowed to be upset about being ugly, aren't I?!!" The tears began to return, clinging to the edges of Suika's eyelids.

"...You're not ugly just because you're flat-chested, Suika-chan..."

"Yes, I am!! I can't be attractive if I don't have breasts!!! I'm not attractive at all-"

Suika was cut off in mid-sentence as she watched the bedroom door suddenly fly across the room in a flurry of splinters, destroying the desk, the bookcase and the chair in the process. Yuugi stepped in through the heavy smoke left in the door's wake, and made her way over to the bed, where Suika remained completely silent in stupefied shock. All of the color drained from her face.

"Yuugi...you...you broke the door again..." Suika pointed out, but the horned woman did not reply.

Yuugi climbed up onto the bed rather slowly, and sat on her knees as she cupped the still-weeping Suika's face in her palms. Leaning in close enough for their noses to almost touch, the blonde woman hissed, "Don't you dare ever call yourself ugly again...because that is the most blatant lie I've ever heard. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, Suika-chan, and I don't give a flippin' damn about your sizes; whether if you have a flat chest or a G-cup rack...I'll always just love you for you...and only you..."

"But...but I don't have any breasts-"

"Like I just said...it doesn't matter to me, or anyone else, if you have breasts or not...you should be happy just as you are...I mean, you're lucky you have a flat chest, to tell the truth; my back always aches in the morning because of my goddamn jugs...at least you don't have to worry about that...I'm a bit of jealous of you, I have to admit..." Yuugi smirked at that last sentence.

Suika's mouth fell wide open, and her eyes grew wide. She was deeply touched by her lover's words. "Oh...Y-Yuugi..."

"...You ARE beautiful, Suika-chan...never forget that..." Yuugi pressed her lips against Suika's, and at that instant, all of those negative feelings and painful emotions seemed to pour out of the little oni's body, and she fully immersed herself into the kiss. Pressing herself up against Yuugi's body, she slowly began to pull off her lover's shirt...

By the way, it should be noted that neither oni girl bothered to point out the fact that this same scenario has taken place several times in the past few weeks already.


End file.
